


Hocus Pocus and Frisbee

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Bradley thinks Colin should learn some real magic.





	

“Colin, I’m bored. Can’t you pull a rabbit out of a hat or something?”

It’s been an ongoing joke since they got back to France that Bradley expects Colin to learn real magic in order to fully understand the character of Merlin. Now, every day, he demands some sort of magic trick to keep him amused and every day Colin smiles indulgently.

“I could make my foot disappear up your arse,” he offers.

Bradley snorts. “I can’t believe everyone thinks you’re the sweet and innocent one.”

Colin grins and shrugs. “I’m just a good actor, but then I suppose you wouldn’t know much about that.”

“Oh, really?” Bradley asks with mock outrage. “Is that right?”

“Yep,” Colin replies. “Ask anyone.”

“Fine, I will.”

He marches over to Katie first, which he realises is a mistake as soon as he gets there, but she was the first person he saw.

“Katie, is Colin a better actor than me?”

“Yes,” she replies without even bothering to look up from her magazine. He scowls and can practically _feel_ Colin grinning behind him as he huffs and goes to look for someone else to ask.

“Angel, is Colin a better actor than me?”

“Well…” she says carefully, “…you’re both very good…”

“But?” he prompts.

“But Colin has never called me a hussy so I’m siding with him.”

“But that was just a joke!” he exclaims.

“I know.”

She flashes him a wicked grin and goes to sit down next to Katie. Bradley is starting to get the distinct feeling that everyone is ganging up on him. His eyes light up when he sees Anthony walking across the set. His on-screen father is bound to support him.

“Tony, is Colin a better actor than me?”

Anthony smiles kindly and pats him on the shoulder.

“I never get involved in these sorts of arguments,” he says before sweeping away in a very Uther-like manner.

“If it makes you feel better,” Colin says as he joins Bradley. “You’re prettier than me.”

“Debatable,” Angel says with another grin.

“Well, I know that,” he replies, opting to ignore Angel’s comment.

Colin smiles and links arms with him. “Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee.”

“Uh, the coffee is free,” Bradley points out.

“It’s the thought that counts.”

* * *

“Colin, I’m bored. Have you learned any card tricks yet?”

Colin smiles as he always does and carries on reading his book.

“Colin,” Bradley whines when he realises he’s not going to get a response. “I’m bored.”

“Go and watch porn and have a wank,” Colin suggests.

“You’re disgusting!”

“What?” Colin asks, blinking at him innocently. “It’s perfectly natural. What do you think I do when I’m bored and you’re not around?”

“That’s more information than I ever needed, Morgan.”

“Fine,” Colin sighs, slamming his book shut dramatically. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Bradley asks as Colin yanks him to his feet and pulls him out of the room.

“We’re going to have some fun.”

* * *

“What are you two up to?” Angel asks suspiciously as they join her and Katie in the catering hut.

“What makes you think we’re up to anything?” Bradley asks innocently.

“Uh, because it’s you,” Angel replies, causing Katie to snort into her cup of tea.

“Actually,” Colin says with a smile, “Bradley was just telling me that he’s the best Frisbee player on set.”

“Not modest at all there, are you?” Katie asks dryly.

Bradley looks at Colin in surprise. He doesn’t recall them ever having such a conversation and certainly not today. Colin is definitely up to something and since Bradley doesn’t know what it is yet he decides to play along.

“Well, when you’re the best I don’t see any point in keeping it a secret.”

“So,” Colin continues, “I thought that since we’ve got a couple of hours to kill before we start filming again that we’d go out back and prove him wrong.”

“I’m up for it,” Angel says gleefully. Katie looks less convinced.

“I’m not running around like an idiot in this dress.”

“You’ll be fine,” Colin assures her, and Bradley can swear he’s all but batting his eyelashes at her. “Come on, don’t you want to hand Bradley’s arse to him on a plate. Don’t you want to see him being mocked because he got beaten by a girl?”

He’s good, Bradley thinks to himself as Katie smiles and agrees.

They make their way out to the grassy area near the trailers and somewhere along the way Colin acquires a Frisbee. Bradley wonders for a moment whether Colin conjured it with the magic skills he’s been pestering him about. The thought causes him to grin.

“I suppose the easiest way to do this is boys against girls,” Colin says. “I’m rubbish anyway so it won’t do him any favours having someone else on his team.”

“Yeah,” Bradley agrees with a grin, finally able to get his own back for all those ‘better actor’ comments. “He tripped over his own feet the last time we played.”

“This should be easy then,” Angel says and tosses the Frisbee to Bradley.

They start off gently, throwing it between themselves and all of them catching it easily. Bradley comments that he wishes he had his video camera so he can document the game for the DVD. Katie says she wishes he had it too, so the whole world can see him get beaten by a girl.

After a while Katie seemingly decides that she’s bored and starts throwing the Frisbee harder and wider so that the boys have to run to catch it.

“I’m really enjoying this,” she says with a grin as she throws it directly down the middle of the gap between them.

They both run for it and Bradley doesn’t even have time to shout a warning to Colin before they collide and hit the ground in a mass of tangled limbs. He can hear Katie and Angel laughing although his vision is obstructed by Colin’s face so he can’t see them.

“You’re heavier than you look,” he groans, shifting a little under Colin’s weight. They’re both breathing heavily from all the running Katie has had them doing and Colin’s face is just a few inches from his own, hair plastered to his face and cheeks flushed.

Bradley can feel himself growing hard.

“I think we lost,” he says, desperate to find anything to say to take his mind off how good Colin’s body feels pressed against his own.

“I don’t know about that,” Colin replies with a soft smile. “I think I’ve got you exactly where I want you.”

He dips his head and Bradley’s eyes flutter shut as he waits for Colin’s lips to meet his. Instead there is the sound of someone, a female someone, clearing their throat and his eyes snap open. Sylvia from the costume department is standing over them doing her best not to look amused.

“If there are grass stains on those costumes then you’re both fired.”

Colin deftly climbs to his feet and pulls Bradley up with him. Sylvia gives them both a thorough examination, which makes Bradley want to curl up and die, but she smiles when she is satisfied that the costumes are undamaged.

“Perhaps you’d like to go and change into your own clothes before you continue…whatever it is you were about to do.”

She winks at Colin, gives Bradley a stern look and then heads inside.

“I’d love to know how that’s my fault,” Bradley grumbles.

“Ooh, did you get in trouble?” Angel asks as she and Katie join them.

“Yeah, what was that all about?” Katie asks with a smirk. Bradley has no idea how much she saw but he can imagine.

He glances at Colin who flashes him a wicked grin that implies that this is far from over.

He looks back at Katie and feigns innocence. “I honestly have no idea.”

* * *

He’s just got out of the shower, having washed away all the grime and make-up from the afternoon’s filming, and changed into his much more comfortable jeans and t-shirt when there is a knock at his hotel room door. He has a pretty good idea of who it is and isn’t surprised at all to find Colin standing on the other side when he opens it.

“I thought you might be bored,” Colin says with a grin as Bradley lets him in.

“I’m not watching porn with you if that’s what you have in mind,” Bradley snorts.

“Actually, I’ve learned a magic trick,” Colin says. “I thought you might want to see it.”

“Really?” Bradley asks curiously. “What is it?”

“I’m going to make your clothes disappear.”

Before his mind can catch up with what’s happening Colin is kissing him and evidently his body works faster than his mind does because he’s kissing Colin back.

Colin gives him a gentle shove and he falls backwards onto the bed with Colin quickly climbing on top of him. His t-shirt is tugged off and tossed casually onto the floor and as Colin starts working on the buttons of his jeans Bradley lifts his hips so they can be easily removed.

Colin’s own clothes quickly join Bradley’s on the floor and then they’re kissing again. Colin’s mouth is hot against his skin and he trails kisses down Bradley’s chest before wrapping his lips around Bradley’s cock. Bradley moans as the heat floods through his whole body and his fists clench in the sheets as Colin sucks him.

He groans Colin’s name when he comes and lies there, spent, as Colin flops down beside him.

“Do you want me to…” he gestures vaguely at Colin’s groin where his own erection still stands proud.

“Only if you want to,” Colin replies.

Bradley grins and reaches for him, stroking him slowly and enjoying the way it causes Colin’s breath to hitch and his eyes to roll.

“I didn’t have you down as a tease,” Colin gasps. Bradley tightens his hold and increases the rhythm slightly.

“Do you still say you’re a better actor than me?” Bradley asks with a grin.

“You bastard,” Colin groans as Bradley’s hand stills while he waits for the answer. “Fine, you’re a better actor than me. Oscar worthy in fact.”

“I thought so,” Bradley smirks before rolling over and sucking Colin to completion.

“Told you I could do magic,” Colin says and rests his head on Bradley’s chest.

“Absolutely,” Bradley agrees. “My own personal sex wizard.”

Colin chuckles and the sound vibrates through Bradley, leaving him feeling sated and sleepy.

“We should do this again some time,” he murmurs and closes his eyes.

“I’m free tomorrow,” Colin says, curling up against him.

As he drifts off to sleep Bradley decides that tomorrow can’t come fast enough.

The End


End file.
